Protective padding, such as a shin guard, is commonly used in sporting to limit potential impact forces that may be experienced by an athlete. Such protective padding is intended to dissipate and attenuate any received impact forces as well as to resist a puncture or impalement.
Traditionally, shin guards are used by an athlete to protect the shin region of the athlete against any external impacts. Shin guards, in an as-worn position, generally extend from below the knee to a location superior of the ankle, and cover a portion of the wearer's tibia. The general size and shape of the protective portion of the shin guard, however, may vary by design.
During use, the wearer of the shin guard may place the shin guard against their shin and under a sock to secure the shin guard into a position. Additionally or alternatively, the shin guard may be used with one or more straps or sleeves to help secure the shin guard when worn. However, these methods of securing the shin guard may still allow the shin guard to shift or otherwise move out of position relative to a wearer's leg.